House Call
by gsrfan1
Summary: Ray is sick, Neela and Katey try to help....let the roomieness begin.
1. Chapter 1

Title: House Call

Author: Gsrfan

AU: Post season 12, pre season 13 ish. Most importantly no Neela/Gates.

Summary: You ever hear the phrase 'too many cooks spoils the broth'? Well what happens when you have too many doctors? When Ray gets sick, and Neela and Katey both make a house call of sorts, that question may be answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ray, Neela or any other characters from ER, but James is my creation.

Chapter 1 

"You're moving back in with Ray?" Abby asked, "Are you crazy? She smirked mimicking the question she had asked Neela the first time she'd heard similar news.

Neela grinned and looked at her, a smile in her eyes, "No…..this time I don't think I am."

Abby smiled back at her friend, happy that she was happy but still not too sure it was a good idea.

"You think it's a bad idea?" Neela asked, sensing that Abby was holding back,

"No, do what you think is best I just……I mean, how does Ray feel about this, after the way things ended with you last time. Not that I'm suggesting there was anything to end." She added remembering how emphatic Neela had been that she and Ray were just friends. "Doesn't he want a reason for you leaving?"

"I gave him a reason Abby,"

"_We both know why_, is not a reason Neela, it's you backing out of giving him a proper reason and hoping he'll come up with the right one on his own." Abby said trying not to sound judgemental.

Neela sighed, Abby was right, but in the heat of the moment, they were the only words she had been able to find.

"I know I'm not an expert on whatever happened with you two, and you don't seem to want to elaborate, so how about I tell you my theory on all this." Abby offered, hoping she'd be right and able to help.

"Sure, go ahead." Neela said taking a seat, she had a feeling Abby would be right and that the conversation would last a while.

"So my theory is, that while Michael was away, you and Ray were alone in the apartment, you," she said gesturing to Neela, "probably even both of you, found yourselves developing feelings that weren't strictly……_friendly_ toward each other. So you moved out to make sure nothing would happened"

"How do you always know this?" Neela asked a slight smile on her face.

"Because I know _you_," Abby said, "Just because you moved out Neela, it doesn't mean his feelings for you left too. If you go back there it'll stir up so many old memories and no doubt you'll find _'because we both know why'_ happening all over again."

Neela sighed, she knew it was true, there was no way she could move back in without the past repeating itself, on her part at least.

"Ordinarily that would be a good thing," Abby said, "It'd be just the two of you, you could talk, tell the truth about what you feel and start over, but…."

"But it's not just the two of us, I know," Neela cut her off, "but it's not going to be a problem Abby. The fact that he has Katey now proves that his feelings must be gone, and if being with her makes him happy, then no matter how much it sucks and kills me, I'll try my very hardest to be happy for him too."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Neela, you've been through so much already." Abby said kindly,

"I know," Neela smiled, "and thank you, but it'll be fine. I promise"

"Hey Neela," came Ray's voice from the doorway, a little raspier than usual, "when you're done here could you come by for a consult."

"Sure," she blushed slightly, hoping he hadn't caught any of the conversation as he shut the door of the doctor's lounge." Well…I better get back to it."

"Yeah, catch you later and if you need a hand moving, let me know and I'll enlist Luka." She smiled as they left the room.

"Thanks but I got it covered, I mean why else move in with Ray if I can't use him as my own personal removal guy."

"I heard that roomie," he smiled as he walked up behind her,

Neela's comeback froze on her lips as she heard that word, the _one_ word that meant so much to her.

"What?" he asked clearing his throat slightly,

"You haven't called me that for a long time," she said trying to keep the sigh out of her voice.

"No I guess not," he said his voice dropping,

"I missed it," she admitted, using it as subtext for him, not sure whether she wanted him to realise that.

"I knew you'd learn to love it eventually," he smiled showing her the way to the patient, wishing he could have said me in that sentence instead.

"So roomie," he smirked as he drew the curtain back, "What've we got?"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I notice you're doing the least amount of help that can actually be called helping," Neela smirked as Ray watched her and Katey move some of the lighter boxes towards her room.

"Yeah, sorry," he said breathless, "I just um….." he stopped rubbing his shoulders, tiredness showing on his face as he let his guard down.

"You ok?" Neela said touching his forehead, which was hot and clammy, "You're hot." She added concerned,

"I knew you'd admit it one day," he joked, missing her touch already, not noticing Katey's slight frown from across the room.

She looked on at the two of them as Neela convinced him to sit down and take his temperature, she felt left out but knew it was to be expected. It was well known around the hospital that there was some 'history' between the two of them. She had come to accept that if it came down to her and Neela, that Neela was his choice, but that much had always been obvious from the beginning. That's what she liked about Ray, he was upfront and didn't make promises he couldn't keep, still she couldn't help the jealousy that was slowly blurring her vision.

"Katey?" Neela called, taking her from her daze, "will you please tell him, with a temperature like this," she said showing her the thermometer, "he should be in bed. He'll listen to you."

Katey inwardly laughed at the irony, if there was anyone he'd listen to it was Neela.

"I'm fine," he said wobbling slightly as he stood,

"She's right," Katey said taking him by the shoulders and walking him to his room,

"Fine," he mock scowled, "just gang up on me why don't you?"

"Don't be such a baby?" Neela teased as she bought him a glass of water, biting her lip as she saw him remove his shirt. She smiled at the bizarreness of the situation, Ray half naked in bed while his girlfriend and 'whatever the hell' she was to him, fussed around him.

"I thought you off all people would jump at the chance for a sick day," she said absent-mindedly brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled cheekily, "but they're only fun when you fake them."

Both Katey and Neela laughed at him and headed to the door, but not before Katey leaned in for a kiss.

"Probably not a good idea," he said feeling sleepy, "Don't want to make you sick too."

Truth was, he was a little shy about kissing her in front of Neela, especially in his room, it was just too awkward.

"Good idea," she whispered tucking him in, "Now you really _are_ a baby," she teased as she headed out, but he was already sleeping.

"Typical," Neela smiled as they headed to the kitchen, "half the time you can't get him to sleep no matter how hard you try and the next he's out for the night. It's so unfair, I can never sleep."

'**Maybe coming '**_**home'**_** will help that'** she thought.

"Tell me about," Katey smiled, "So you want a hand with the rest of this?" she offered, she was jealous of Neela's relationship with Ray but was still willing to give their friendship a go.

"That's really nice of you," Neela thanked her, "but this stuff is too heavy, Luka and Ray had to load it in the van, we don't stand a chance. Thanks a lot for this by the way, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I mean I was going to be here anyway." Katey said,

'**Right,'** Neela thought, '**She's his girlfriend, you'll be seeing her a lot'**

"You want a coffee or something?" she asked, trying to make the effort to make proper friends with her.

"Maybe some other time," Katey said, sensing that without Ray with them and no lifting to do, coffee would probably just be a long awkward silence. "I should probably get going, stuff to do."

"Right, ok." Neela said walking her out, "Don't worry about Ray, I'll call Weaver for him. Knowing him he'll milk it for all it's worth, typical guy stuff." She smiled,

"Yeah," Katey said sharing the joke, " Well see ya."

"Bye," Neela said closing the door before turning around and taking in the place before her that she had missed so much. She was home, speaking of which, she walked to Ray's door and smiled at the sleeping form before her.

It was good to be home.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Afternoon sleepyhead" Neela smiled as Ray finally stirred, she shifted her weight as she realised that hours of perching on his bed had sent her leg to sleep.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled,

"Oh, nice to see you too," she smiled feigning hurt, "And here I was thinking you'd like having your very own personal doctor on call all day."

"I just meant, shouldn't you be at work?" he said hoping he hadn't really upset her.

"I know," she smiled touching his forehead, not a reliable way to get his temperature she knew, but what the hell, any excuse to touch him right? "But I had some holiday time coming up so I took it now."

Ray sat up a little straighter and frowned at her, "You shouldn't waste your time off on me Neela, I'm not that sick anyway." He said trying to hide the fact that his head was spinning.

"Well," Neela smiled, "usually your smile and that little charm thing you have going on would fool me," she explained earning a grin from him, "but I have it from a much more reliable source, my friend the thermometer here, that you _are_ that sick."

She turned her head away as the doorbell rang,

"And if I'm not mistaken, that's the reinforcements now."

"Reinforcement?" Ray asked groggily lying his head back down, "you make me sound like a…..like a…." he faltered unable to find the right word to finish that sentence in his current condition.

"Hey Neela," Katey said as she stepped into the apartment, "got that stuff you wanted," as she held out a few pill bottles and some IV's.

"Great, thanks." She said taking it from her, "care to follow me into exam room one?" she joked, "otherwise known as the black hole of the apartment building."

"I may be sick but I'm not deaf," Ray slurred sleepily to which Neela just grinned, "and if you think that," he said pointing to the IV, "is coming anywhere near me you are greatly mistaken."

"Come on Ray, if you can get _three_ tattoo's, you can handle _one_ IV." Neela said not letting him wimp out,

"You're dehydrated and you need this," Katey agreed,

"Fine, but make it quick," he conceded, knowing he couldn't win,

"Never thought I'd here _you_ say _that_," Neela teased trying to take his mind off it as Katey got it ready.

Katey couldn't help but wonder where this side of Neela had come from, all the innuendo and banter, she wasn't like this with Ray at work, but then again this wasn't work, it was home and their dynamic here was clearly much different.

"Ah," Ray hissed, "what were you a professional torturer in another life," Ray asked, unintentionally harsh as Katey missed for the third time, "You're killing me here."

Neela saw the pained look on Katey's face and glared at him knowing he'd get the hint.

"Sorry," he said meekly as he tried to the hide the pain her fourth attempt was creating.

"Maybe I should give it a try?" Neela suggested, holding out her hands.

Ray smiled as Neela succeeded the first time "Like a pro, you done this before by any chance?"

Neela grinned; he must be feeling a bit better if he could joke like this again.

"Hmm, let me think," she said pretending to ponder it, "No, I think as far as putting IV's in my best friend's arm goes, you're my first."

Ray just smiled as the words 'best friend' ran through his head. Katey coughed slightly when the 'moment' ran on a little too long for her liking, she was trying to keep a level head and remember that they were friends, that acting like this was ok, but deep down inside a voice kept telling her it was more. She wanted to silence it but she couldn't help but think it was speaking the truth and that she was going have to do something about this, one way or another.

"You better get some sleep," Katey said, kissing his forehead as Neela backed out of the room, getting the distinct impression that her company was no longer required by at least one person in that room.

"I've been sleeping all day," Ray protested, wanting nothing more than to sit in the living room and watch TV.

"You need to rest," she said as she left him to sleep, "see you soon," she smiled as she shut the door."

Ray stared at the ceiling, his head spinning, the flu only being part of the reason, he was surrounded by two of the most important women in his life in literally every waking moment, the few that he actually had anyway. His brain constantly fighting itself as to who was the most important and if he was making a huge mistake.

Sighing, he came to the conclusion that he would never figure it out on his own and that having two women around all the time would only make matters worse.

'**I need some male company,'** he thought, **'someone who understands where I'm coming from'**

He grinned as he turned to face his nightstand, they may have banned him from the living room and the TV, but the phone was still fair game and conveniently within his reach.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neela stirred as she heard noises coming from the kitchen,

'**It can't be Ray,**' she thought, '**he could barely stand when Katey tried to get him in the shower yesterday.'** Jealousy flooded her senses momentarily as she remembered how dejected she had felt as she saw Ray literally leaning on Katey for support; she wanted to be that one for him.

Pulling on a sweater she made her way to the kitchen, staring curiously at its inhabitant.

"Oh hey," Katey said, "Hope you don't mind. Ray gave me his key so I could come by whenever, let you get some rest. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Neela said, nodding her head in a knowing manner, " thin walls."

"What?" Katey asked only half understanding,

"Sorry," Neela said rubbing her eyes, "it's kind of an inside joke, you had to be there."

"Right," Katey said trying to smile through the tension, "well I'll just get him some breakfast."

"Sure, go ahead," Neela said reaching for the coffee pot. "Wait a second, is that for Ray?" she asked looking at the bowl.

"Yeah why?"

"It's Friday," Neela said as though it were obvious.

"Meaning?" Katey asked totally lost.

"He likes Lucky charms on Friday, they're fruit loops." Neela explained hoping Katey didn't mind her pointing out the mistake, although it was fairly clear she did.

"Oh," she said, "well, I can fix that. Why does he have different cereals for each day?"

"I caught him stealing me my special K once," Neela explained, " so I bought him cereal for every day that week so he wouldn't have to take mine, it kind of stuck."

"Right," Katey said taking the orange juice out of the fridge, her voice tense, being around those two was like living in a TV show where she just didn't know the lines.

Neela cleared her throat slightly as she what was in Katey's hand and bit her lip,

"What now?" she asked tersely,

"He likes the one with the pulp in it," Neela said twisting her hands together,

"You know what?" Katey said, "Why don't you do it. You obviously know him better than I do"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that," Neela apologised, "he's just fussy and I ….." she stopped cut off by the doorbell.

'**Quite literally saved by the bell,**' she thought.

"Hello?" she questioned as she saw the man at her front door.

"Hey," he smiled as he let himself in and turned to face her, looking her up and down. "Wow, Ray always said his girlfriend was hot but he never gave you justice."

"_I'm_ the girlfriend, _she's_ the roommate." Katey said brusquely as she closed the fridge firmly.

Neela cringed and wished the ground would swallow her whole as she tried to find her voice.

"And you are?" she finally managed to ask the stranger.

"James," he said now feeling like a complete fool, "Ray's idiot cousin who apparently needs to think before he speaks."

He put his hands in pockets, a Barnett family trademark it seemed, and cursed himself, knowing that most, if not all the tension in the room was due to his unfortunate greeting. Not what Ray had had in mind when he called him he was sure.

"So where is the rock star anyway?" he asked trying to clear the air.

"On his death bed if you ask him?" Neela said recognising an attempt to change the subject when she heard one.

"Not any more," he smiled from his doorway having missed all the prior 'excitement'.

"Ray?" Neela said shaking her head, putting on her best doctor manner "Didn't I order you to stay in bed."

'**Only in my dreams.'** He said taking a deep breath before he said something stupid.

"I got bored." He said taking a seat on the sofa, motioning for James to join him.

"I'm not surprised" Neela smiled, "You could get bored in a bar fight."

He grinned at her and stuck his tongue out slightly as Katey put his breakfast down on the coffee table. He turned to face her, instantly feeling guilty, he hadn't even said hi to her yet, and the look in her eyes told him he shouldn't bother.

This was going to be an interesting day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh I almost forgot," James smiled as he fished around his pockets, " I got you a present."

Ray laughed and Neela smiled as James handed him a small bell, ringing it for added effect.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret you doing that." Neela said mock glaring at James, who just laughed.

"Well," Neela said glancing at her watch, "I better go to work, someone's gotta pay the rent around here," she teased looking in Ray's direction.

"The cheques in the mail," he joked back, thankful that you got paid for sick leave.

"Sure it is," she grinned as she went to change.

Ray turned uneasily in Katie's direction, her scowl had lessened but there was no mistaking he was still in the doghouse as she took her purse of the side and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later," she mumbled as she left Ray and his cousin alone.

"First off," James said, "Sorry, I think that cold shoulder was my fault. I made an inappropriate girlfriend joke."

"She doesn't usually mind," Ray said pondering the situation.

"Yeah, but I didn't say it to _her_," James said letting the implication float around as Neela exited her room.

"Well," she smiled, "Nice to meet you, James. I'll see you later Ray," she said her eyes meeting his briefly and lingering longer than friendship allowed.

"Bye," he said trying to tear his eyes away but failing, as she closed the door.

"You've got yourself in a right mess here haven't you?" James smirked,

"You think?" Ray said sarcastically, standing up and shrugging off his blanket.

"Hey, I thought you were sick." James smiled,

"I was, and if Neela asks, I still am. I'm stringing this out as long as I can." He smiled, "I spent months without her, there's no level I won't stoop to, to spend more time with her right now."

"You're hopeless," James grinned as Ray handed him a coffee mug, "but then again you always were when girls were involved."

"She's not just a girl…….she's everything."

X X X X

Neela rubbed her shoulders as she boarded the El, thankful that her shift was over, one more death glare from Katey and she'd be done for. It had been one hell of a day but the tension in her shoulders meant only one thing. Ray had made her sick and as soon as he was well again, he'd pay. Especially since for whatever reason, he'd been faking it for the last few days, and she just knew he was going to drive her crazy with the bell.

Snapping out of her thoughts she realised she'd just walked past the apartment, her concentration was always shot to pieces when she got sick. Retracing her steps, she decided not to let Ray know how she was feeling, the last thing she needed was him taking care of her. In her present state and what was sure to come, she'd end up blurting out all sorts of things that should be left unsaid.

"Hey," she said as she entered the apartment, her voice coming out overly cheerful as she tried to compensate for the way she was feeling.

"Hi," Ray smiled, far to well for a sick person. He let out a pitiful cough to try and keep up the charade.

James smirked as he watched the show, Ray would never make an actor. Although considering what he'd been told about him and Neela that day, he was doing a good job at acting like he wasn't in love with her.

"Coffee," He asked as Neela collapsed on to the sofa and put her feet,

"My hero," she joked as he put the mugs on the side, her eyelids drooping.

"I wouldn't bother with hers," Ray said as he went to the kitchen, "give her five minutes and she'll be out for the night."

James looked over the top of the sofa and grinned as he saw her lying there, arm curled under her head.

"Can you take her to her room?" Ray asked,

"Me?" James said putting a hand to his chest, "You're the roommate."

"The _sick_ roommate," he smirked,

"Nice try," he laughed as Ray gave in and picked her up and headed towards her room.

He lay her down brushing the hair from her face, his breath catching as he got the faint scent of her shampoo. How he had survived without her he didn't know. She looked so peaceful as he closed her door; it almost made him regret what he'd do tomorrow. Almost, he grinned, as his eyes fell on the bell James had given him. He had to have _some_ fun with it didn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She had two pillows and a duvet over her head but they did nothing to silence the incessant ringing that was boring into her brain. The migraine she had, helping to make the gentle tinkle sound like a force 5 hurricane.

'**I'm gonna kill him, I love him, but I'm gonna kill him….slowly.'**

Falling out of bed as gracefully as her aching limbs would allow, she tripped over her bottle of migraine pills, swearing to write an obscene letter to the idiot that said they did anything than drain her bank account. **'stupid bloody things!'**

Ray sat against his headboard as Neela tore his door open as forcefully as she could manage, an angelic smile or rather smirk, on his face. His eyes, which Neela thought were too green for their own good taunted her. His eyebrows set in an expression that said,** 'who me? I know nothing.'**

Fighting the urge to forgive him right then and there she grabbed the bell from his hand and threw it into the kitchen, narrowing her eyes as he rose to retrieve it.

"You even try and I'll rip your arms off."

"Whoa Neela, chill" he grinned lying back down, his shirt riding up an inch, "it was just a joke."

"Jokes are meant to be funny," she fumed, trying not to look at what had been revealed, "I admit it was _mildly_ amusing at 3am when you called me for tea you don't drink. By 6 when you called me for a shower you didn't need," she swooned at the thought of it," it was less funny. Why you needed my help I don't know.

Ray smirked as he remembered the look she'd given him when he suggested it.

"At 8 you were annoying me," she continued, "but now Ray…._now_, you are taking the piss!"

She took a deep breath to calm down, "If you were _actually_ sick I wouldn't mind," she said her head starting to spin, "but considering you've been fine since yesterday morning it's just not funny."

His smirk died a little as he saw her sway and lean against his door, her cute British phrases aside he could see something was wrong and that really wasn't funny.

"You knew?" he asked walking towards her,

"I'm not stupid Ray."

"Right," he smiled touching her wrist, "Jesus Neela, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine Ray," she said trying to move away, she didn't need his sympathy and help, things were already to close for comfort. They didn't need any help getting closer.

"I'm not stupid Neela." He mimicked her; "let's get you to bed."

"I'm sure Katey would _love_ that," she said, the delirium getting the best of her.

"**She did not just say that,"** Ray's brain to convince him….unsuccessfully.

"Come on," he said lifting her over his shoulder and taking her to bed, a far too common occurrence lately. Catching the scent of her hair again he squeezed his eyes shut to gain some control over himself.

"Any more 'Sikh day' jokes and you're doing the laundry for a month." She said as she suppressed a yawn.

"Not a word," he smiled, remembering the good times they'd had.

"Mmm thanks Ray," she mumbled sleepily, "love you."

Ray froze in her doorway, dumbfounded, the words still lingering in the air.

"**She doesn't mean it that way. She's sick. It means nothing…….right?"**

Taking one last look at her as he closed the door he sighed, things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_love you……" _The words floated across his mind, the fact that it would never be real torturing him.

"Earth to Ray," Abby grinned as she waved a chart in front of him. "You sure you're not still sick?," she asked, "You've been out of it all day."

"Hmm, what? No." he said shaking himself out of his daze. "Just got stuff on my mind."

"Stuff." Abby smirked, "let me guess about 5' 3", dark hair, roommate, crazy about you." She added, hoping this meddling would help.

"The first three were right, the last one, not so much." He said trying to figure out how she always knew what he was thinking.

"Right?" she smirked walking away.

"Where's the little lady today?" Morris asked as he walked towards admit.

"Neela's sick," Ray answered without thinking.

"Not who I meant man," Morris explained as he looked over Ray's shoulder to where a heartbroken Katey had suddenly emerged. What she had been expecting since the beginning had finally happened.

Ray opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly not able to find the words,

"We need to talk." She said as she took him by the arm in search of an empty room.

"Look," Ray started, "about what I said, I didn't mean……I mean I didn't…..I wasn't trying to……." He stumbled,

"Ssshhh," Katey said putting a finger to his lips, "It's ok, I understand. I was the warm up band and the main act just came home……and that sounded much better in my head. But I do get it."

"No," Ray said, "It wasn't like that, I liked you….I do like you……"

"But you _love_ _her_," she smiled sadly. "we both knew this was going to happen eventually, I just thought we'd have more time. After all you two have been through you deserve to finally be together."

Ray just looked at her in amazement, she really was amazing, he wished he could love her but it just wasn't there.

"Just remember one thing," she smiled as she headed to the door,

"What?"

"Move your hips," she whispered into his ear with a smirk on her face.

Ray smiled back at her as she closed the door, if he was given the chance that was one that he was certainly going to remember.

XXXX

"Neela?" he called as he put the groceries on the side, "I'm back……you awake?"

"If that's what you wanna call it." She muttered from her bed, her face buried in pillows. She turned to face him as she felt him sit on the edge of her bed.

"No offence but you look like crap," he smirked,

"Well thanks, I love you too," she said flippantly before thinking it through.

Ray swallowed hard and avoided her gaze, Neela closed her eyes and bit her lip, the words she had stupidly muttered last night coming back to her.

"So how was work?" she asked changing the subject.

"Usual," he said tightly,

"Right," Neela said knowing he was hiding something. She looked at him, her eyes searching his, their usual spark was gone, something was wrong. He was upset about something and she had an idea what it was.

"Look Ray….." she said biting her lip harder as he turned his gaze towards her, "I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"What I said…last night……and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you heard it."

"People say stupid stuff when they're sick Neela, it doesn't matter," he smiled trying to reassure her.

Her heart stopped as she heard the words, **'he thinks my love for him is stupid? I should have known….why did I ever think he'd feel the same way. Idiot.**

"Stupid" she said, almost asked, "You think it was stupid."

"Well yeah," he said hoping he hadn't just made a really big mistake," I mean don't you?"

"Sure," she lied almost drawing blood from her lip now, "Um…I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna sleep now.

"Right," he said knowing a brush off when he heard one, "I'll be out there if you want me."

'**It's you that doesn't want **_**me**_.' Her heart said.

"See ya later," he said closing the door gently on the awkwardness between them. Not knowing that that was the last time they would speak for weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Abby, you seen Neela?" Ray asked as he ran up beside her in the ambulance. "She's not at home but her shift doesn't start for hours."

"You live with her shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"I haven't seen her for weeks," he said sadly,

"I am right in thinking that you guys live in a 2 bed apartment and not a mansion right? I know she's small but you can't exactly miss her."

"But I do miss her," he said distantly, knowing Abby would get the hidden meaning in his words.

"What did you do?" she asked as they sat down outside,

"Why is it always my fault?" he asked incredulously,

"I don't now, you tell me."

"I didn't do anything , I swear….I didn't!" he protested at the look she was giving him. "Come on Abby I may be an idiot sometimes, but I'm not gonna drive away the woman I love when I only just got her back now am I?

He put a hand over his mouth as he realised what he had just lets slip.

"Don't worry," she said patting him on the shoulder, "it's not like you just let slip a huge secret or anything…it's _so_ obvious."

"Not to _her_," he sighed, "Please Abby, I know you know what's going on. I can't fix this if I don't know what it is."

"Long or short version?" she asked,

"Short," he said, figuring opting for this version would mean hearing less of how much an idiot he was.

"She told you she loved you and you said it was stupid." 

"Whoa, back up a sec. she never said that and I would _never_ say it was stupid."

"But she did and you _did_." Abby explained,

"Did I hit my head and miss big chunks of my life or something, I would know if Neela said she loved me , it's not exactly something you can forget…….no…" he said realisation dawning on him. "no! She was sick,…..she didn't mean it….that's why I said…….she _didn't_ mean it…….oh god"

"Why else would she move back in with you knowing full well that you had a girlfriend. She couldn't stand to be away from you….she was willing to put up with anything….anyone…just not that. You thinking it was stupid…. I can't even began to imagine how that would feel."

"I can," he said shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "Where is she?" he asked.

"On call room probably. Don't mess this up." She called after his retreating figure but he was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**So ladies and...do we have any gents?? Anyway. here is the final chapter. Hope you like it. Will be posting my latest fic shortly.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Neela," he whispered, gently caressing her cheek, "Neela wake up,"

"Hmmm." She sighed, leaning into his hand, her sleepy eyes locking on his for a second.

She sat bolt upright as her mind registered what her eyes had just seen.

"Ray?" She choked,

"The one and only." He smiled, trying to mend bridges with his charm,

"What do you want?" she trying not to meet his eyes, knowing the walls she had built would melt away into nothing if she did.

Ray took a deep breath, clearing his charm needed some mending,

**'Just go for it.'**

"You," he said matter of factly walking closer to her, "I want you and you alone, for the rest of my life."

"What?" she spluttered convinced she was dreaming again, or someone was playing a very cruel joke on her.

"I spoke to Abby," he said by way of explanation as he took her hand, his warm touch convincing her that this was no dream. Her heart froze, her body screamed out for him, and her mind was stuck somewhere in the middle with no idea what to do.

"Someone needs to tape that woman's mouth shut," she finally said, the only thought she could muster while he was so close to her.

"Well I don't now about _that_," he smiled, trying not to stare at her lips anymore "sometimes what she says can be useful."

Neela unconsciously moved closer, not noticing that Ray was burning a hole through her mouth with his stare because she was doing the same thing to him.

"But you said it was stupid," she whispered, shivering slightly as she felt his breath pass over her face. One hand cupped her cheek and the other closed into a tight fist at his side, trying to control himself.

"Yeah I did," he smiled again, an action he just couldn't stop, "but I'm a complete idiot so you really shouldn't listen to anything I say."

She giggled slightly as his forehead rested against hers, "God I love you so much." He blurted out, all control slipping out of his reach. His free hand moved to her waist and pulled her gently closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neela was taken aback by his confession but soon find her way back to the banter that was so natural between them.

"But you just said that I _shouldn't_ listen to you," she teased as his lips barely brushed her neck. Her mind reeling from both his touch and his words.

"See what I mean, complete idiot," he grinned, "I forgot to mention the one exception….I….love…you."

"I loved you first," she teased, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh I doubt that," he said remembering the first moment he knew. "but as you long as you love me last, I don't care."

Neela's smile widened, "You ever gonna kiss me or do I have to do everything myself,"

"I like a girl with initiative," he smirked,

"Well I like a guy that takes control," she winked,

"That can be arranged," he smiled as he leaned into her, his lips covering hers gently at first but pressing harder against hers as her tongue flicked against his lips, her hands tugging at his hair.

Pulling away, breathless, he smirked, "You feel like playing doctor….I think I'm coming down with something."

Laughing she pulled him back towards her, no distance between their bodies, "I think a house call might be in order."

"Anything you say doctor, anything you say,"

Fin


End file.
